Cats as Humans
by Warriorsgirl
Summary: Welcome to Thunderwoods! In this story there are four rival academys (Thunder Woods,Rushing Rivers,Windy Hollows and Tunneled Shadows . You will start out in Thunder Woods following Jaykit,Hollykit and Loinkit's in thier life. The are in kindergarten in the start. Please R,R & R! *Contains Spoilers*
1. Chapter 1

I pulled a light-blue T-shirt over my head and smiled. I was wearing my favorite pants, that were light purple, my favorite t-shirt ,and my lucky knitted hat. I ran into Lionkit's room and pushed the door open, annoyed.

"Lionkit!" I hissed, staring at him in disbelief.

"What?" He mumbled, pulling the covers over his head.

"Get up!" I snapped. Ugh! How could he not remember?

"Why?"

"School you mouse-brain," I told him before I walked down the stairs to and into the kitchen.

"Aunt Leafpool!' I screeched seeing Leafpool sitting next to Squirrelflight at the dinning table. Lionkit came out and rolled his eyes as Leafpool got up and kissed him on the cheek. Brambleclaw smiled as Jaykit finally looked up from his shoes. He was wearing white sneakers with lightning bolts on the side. Why is he looking at his shoes... he can't see?

"Honey your shirt is backwards," Mom said to Jaykit, fixing his shirt.  
-I ran into the class that read : 's class 1532. Well, I think that's what it said, I wasn't the best reader. Jaykit grumbled something, but I missed it. I was too exited to care about my brothers attitude.

"Breezekit?" called. I realized she was taking attendance.

"I'm here and could you please tell Idoitkit to leave"? He said pointing to Jaykit. I opened my mouth to say something but ...

"Breezekit! That's not very nice!" Ms. Silverstream interrupted me. She probably didn't want to hear continued on calling out names "Hollykit?"

"Here Ms. Silverstream," I said kindly. Unlike some people, I could be nice.

***Smiles*  
If you would like to submit a O.C. :**

Name:  
Gender:  
Looks:  
Personality:  
Mom:  
Dad:  
Siblings:  
Grade:  
Other:


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not posting but I am mainly working on A(After)T(The)G(Great)B (Battle).**

L**ionkit's P.O.V**

Lunch I stiffened as a she-cat sat next to me. I turned my head and saw that it was only Hollykit "Mrs...er..Ms. Silverstream would like to talk to you about something at recess," She mewed fixing her hair that had gone astray. "I have to see Ms. Silverstream? That will be fun..." I hissed sarcastically.

I walked into the school hallway, heading for the door of my next class. A middle-schooler bumped into me as I was walking. They backed up and let out an angry scoff. "Hello!" I squeaked. More like: Watch where your going you idiot! "Um... who are you?" she asked, eyeing me up and down. "I am Lionkit," I informed her, wanting to get to class before I was late. "Okay... I'm Moonpaw..." She started playing with her black hair, twirling it around her fingers. A gray-haired girl walked up to us. "Lets go, Moonpaw." "'Kay sis..." She handed me a small crumbled paper, then left. I opened it and read slowly: Friends? I go to school in Thunder Woods. Call me sometime so we can hang out: 410-780-25218. I looked at the numbers and letters that were scribbled across the small piece of paper. Her hand writing is neat...

**Jaykit's P.O.V**

I sighed heavily. I just knew every one would hate me. I'm blind, so, duh. "Hey wa-" a she-kit started, but cut herself off. "Um...hi! I'm Wolfkit. Who are you?" "Jaykit" I mumbled half heartedly. "Come sit next to me," She said, grabbing me by the arm. "So.. Jaykit... Do you like the color blue?" "I don't know what it looks like," I hissed, angry at this stupid she-kit. "Ummm... okay then... Do you like... football" Gladly the teacher came in so I didn't have to answer. "Welcome class please take out your music folder and grab a paper." I didn't bother... "Jay, why are you not taking out paper?"I stiffend. Jay! That means family or... love... okay maybe I misheard. "...because I'm blind." I hissed through gritted teeth. "Wolfkit," I murmered for the hundredth time. "Hey! Jay! How was school?" Lionkit greeteed me. "Wolfkit," I said again, not hearing his question. "Is she your Girlfriend?" He teased before turning and running off. "Hey! WHAT? No way!" I yowled chasing after him, blindly of course. He stopped, panting, as the bus pulled up. I got on annoyed with Lionkit.

Okay Attendance! CATS I DO NOT OWN...

Name: Icykit

Gender :female

Looks: short layered red hair, icy blue eyes and freckles on her face.

Info: She is very mysterious, antisocial , always left someone with a curious face , but she always like to help her mom and write in her mother is Forestflower her only family. She is almost poor and is in kindergarten

Name: Emberpaw

Gender: female

Looks: tannish girl with long light brown hair one green eye and one blue

Info: Has spunk and is a great friend. Sporty, a tom boy. She doesn't have parents. BFF 1st

first Name: Milkkit

Gender: female

Looks: creamy white hair and dark blue eyes

Info: very talkative and loud. Usually very friendly, but can be very stubborn if she is told to be quiet or someone doesn't want to be friends with her. Her mom is Whitefur, Her dad is Smoketail and she dose not have siblings. She is in kindergarten.

Name: Wolfkit

Gender: she-cat

Looks: Beautiful Silver hair with a few natural and rare gray highlights. She has bright blue eyes

Info: Shy with strangers, has a temper and is independent. Her mother is Nightcloud and her father is Crowfeather. Her brother is Breezekit. She has a crush on Jaykit.

**Thanks for the kind feed back and is it funny how Wolfkit loves her brothers enemy? LOL. So this chapter was edited by Thisty, just like the others. Sorry for slack & stuff. R,R & R!**


	3. Chapter 3: K and 1 grade cats

**KINDERGARDEN AND FIRST GRADE**

**KINDERGARDEN**

**Teacher:** -A Slender kind teacher. She has silver-gray hair and brilliant bright blue eyes

**Students (6 Spots open):**

~Dawnkit- Girl with long pale golden hair and Green eyes(Dawnshadow of Fireclan)

~Loinkit-boy with Golden blonde hair and darker highlights. Who has amber eyes

~Brezzekit-Boy with black hair and amber eyes

~Jaykit-Boy with blueish gray hair, Blue blind eyes

~Hollykit- Girl with jet black hair and Green eyes

~Icykit- Girl with short layered red hair, icy blue eyes and freckles on her face. (guest)

~Milkkit - Girl with creamy white hair and dark blue eyes (guest)

~ Wolfkit-Girl with beautiful silver hair with a few natural and rare gray highlights. She has bright blue eyes (Wolf That Howls At Eclipse)

~Treekit~Boy with blonde hair and leaf green eyes (guest)

~Cinderkit-is a slender girl with soft smoky gray hair and dark blue eyes.

~ Poppykit-a slender girl with pale tortoiseshell and white hair

~Wildkit- A pretty girl with long strawberry blond hair.

~ open

~ open

~ open

~ open

~ open

~ open

**Teacher: ** -A Woman with long creamy.brown hair and ice-blue eyes

**Students (5/17 12 open spots):**

~Honeykit- A slender girl with light brown hair and blue eyes.

~Toadkit- A boy with black hair and yellowish eyes.

~Rosekit-A kind,lithe girl with dark cream hair and eyes

~ **(Dawnshadow of FlameClan)**Wildkit-A goofy girl with caramel brown hair and deep brown eyes

~**(Dawnshadow of FlameClan)**Shadowkit-A annoying and dramatic girl,friends with Brezzepelt. Black hair and green eyes

~**(Icefeather)**Skykit- shy but perky Girl with silver hair with light gray highlights and sky-blue eyes

~open

~open

~open

~open

~open

~open

~open

~open

~open

~open

~open

**Hope I covered all. Please sumbit O.C.'s**

**Name:**

**Looks:**

**Teacher:**

**Grade:**


End file.
